This invention pertains to padded rails for waterbeds and more particularly to a light weight, simply manufactured rail which can be produced in various lengths and with a minimum of manual labor.
Waterbeds as presently used comprise a mattress like device filled with water and supported by a shallow box like structure having an open top. Ordinarily the upper edge of the sides of the box is unprotected unless an auxiliary rail is provided.
Padded rails are now available to protect the upper edge. These rails are formed of an inverted U-shaped portion usually constructed of three strips of pressed wood or similar material nailed or otherwise fastened together to form the U-shape. Around this shape a foamed padding material is wrapped to cover these sides of the U-shape and then a fabric or leather material is wrapped around the padding and stapled to the U-shaped piece to complete the rail.
This mode of construction requires considerable labor in the formation of the core piece and in stapling the outer material to that core. Further, the core is relatively heavy, thereby increasing transportation costs and making the device more clumsy for handling by the owner of the bed.
By my invention, I provide a lighter weight, relatively strong rail and a less expensive method of building it.